


Oh Baby...

by byeolbit (KhonshusKnight)



Series: Blooming [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: A/B/O, Fertility Issues, Hakyeon is trying his best, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Two Shot, taekwoon just really wants a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Taekwoon keeps hoping that he will get pregnant but it's been years and nothing has changed. Then his best friend get's pregnant from a one night stand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first part of a series of an ABO world I've created in my head. Not all of them are in chronological order. Any comments are appreciated. I hope you like it.

Taekwoon sat waiting for the pregnancy test to show the result. He had left his mate sleeping in their bed. He was nervous as he waited, he saw the test result come through and he felt his heart shatter. It was _negative_. He sat on the lid of the toilet and started crying. He tried to keep quiet, not wanting to wake the other up but it had broken his heart. He cried harder into his hands and he felt someone hold him. He turned into the other’s arms and upper body, and smelt him, his alpha. He held Wonshik tight against him as he cried. “I’m sorry.” He said as he cried. Wonshik was just rubbing his back gently and telling him it was ok. But Taekwoon knew it wasn’t ok. “It’s not ok Shikkie, we’ve been together since college and I still haven’t given you a baby. We started trying after we graduated. It’s been years.” 

“It’s ok Taekwoon, really.” He said trying to calm the other down. He took the negative pregnancy test off of the other and threw it in the bin. “Let’s go back to bed ok?” Wonshik took the omega back to their bed and wrapped him in his arms around Taekwoon. Taekwoon lay on the man inhaling the alpha’s scent. “It’s ok that it hasn’t happened yet. It will.” 

“What if I can’t? It’s been years Wonshik, it should have happened by now.” Taekwoon remembered all the tests he’d taken. He remembered the first test – how excited he was, he really did believe he was pregnant and then how crushing it had been to get the negative. This time, he really did think it might be time. He hadn’t even gone into pre-heat. He was so sure that he’d finally gotten everything they had both wanted. 

“Taek, baby, it will happen.” He said pressing a kiss to the others cheek. “Just give it time.” Wonshik always told him to give it time, that they would eventually conceive a child. Taekwoon dreamed of having a baby with Wonshik, he wanted to have a baby so badly, especially one with his alpha. Wonshik would make an amazing daddy – he knew that. 

“No!” Taekwoon said getting out of the bed, “No it’s not ok, I can’t give it more time Wonshik. We have been trying for years.” Wonshik sighed and watched the other, pulling clothes on in frustration. “Hakyeon is fucking pregnant and he had a one-night stand.” Wonshik sighed, the pregnancy of Taekwoon’s co-worker and best friend had put pressure on Taekwoon (completely done by himself) to also conceive. If someone could get pregnant while trying not to, then why couldn’t he when he was so desperately trying. 

“Taekwoon.” He said softly, “we will have a baby, when it’s time to have a baby.” Taekwoon just shook his head, he didn’t see the point of talking about this anymore. He wasn’t pregnant, and he was starting to lose hope. He had driven to work and found it harder to talk to Hakyeon than he ever had before. Hakyeon hadn’t started showing from his pregnancy but Taekwoon resented the others pregnancy. He’d had to sit with him while he cried in the staff toilets about how he was pregnant. Hakyeon was literally the perfect model of pregnancy, he was already glowing and looking absolutely perfect. Hakyeon was sat drinking some health juice in the staff room, he looked over when he saw Taekwoon and smiled. 

Taekwoon grabbed himself a coffee, he always did that when he knew he hadn’t conceived. He knew he’d have to stop drinking it when, if he ever, got pregnant. Hakyeon eyed him, but didn’t say anything, Taekwoon had cried about the struggles he was having in conceiving more than one time to Hakyeon. Hakyeon shifted in his seat and moved to give Taekwoon’s knee a squeeze. “It’s going to happen Taek.” He said softly. 

“Hakyeon.” Taekwoon warned the other, looking at him. “Don’t.” He’d always suspected that Hakyeon had the alpha who’d impregnated him’s number but had never called it. “Not unless you’re going to tell me the father of your pup.” He said and Hakyeon looked down. “Hakyeon, please, I know you know more than what you’re telling me. I won’t judge you. Just tell me who he is and we can tell the alpha together and I’ll kick his ass if he hurts you.” 

“I can do this alone” Hakyeon said quietly. 

“Did he not want to see the child, because I’m sure your kid is gonna be super cute.” Taekwoon felt bitter but he was still going to be there for his friend, “because I don’t mind being your child’s other daddy but if he can’t even want to see it then he doesn’t deserve to be able to make other kids.” Hakyeon just shifted awkwardly, “it was just a one time thing, right? You didn’t just say that because you were embarrassed?” 

Hakyeon nodded, “It was a one night stand. The alpha doesn’t know I’m pregnant. Please Taekwoon, I don’t want to do this. I can do it alone.” Hakyeon took another drink from his juice, and Taekwoon just nodded, there was nothing he could do to make the other tell him if he didn’t want to. He hoped it wasn’t one of the parents – but if it was Taekwoon wouldn’t tell anyone. Hakyeon sighed, leaning back against his chair. “My cute neighbour asked me out and I said yes. I forgot about the pup. I just don’t know how I can date right now.” 

“Hakyeon, go on the date. You should tell him you’re pregnant but if he’s your mate another alpha’s kid isn’t going to bother him. Especially as you are pretending you don’t know who he is.” Taekwoon said with a little sigh; Hakyeon just nodded, hand resting over where his pup was growing. “Look, you don’t have to tell him on the date but you will eventually have to tell him. You’re not even close to showing yet but you will and there will be a point you won’t be able to hide it.” Hakyeon nodded. 

Taekwoon loved his job, he was a teacher and his kindergarten class were so cute. He liked to help them learning to count and read through playing. But some days it was hard to be at work, looking at the children made him think about the children he wasn’t having. Maybe he would never have. So it hurt. He was however committed to his job and a professional, he actually had ended up crying on his lunch break. He avoided Hakyeon and had ended up sat in his car crying. He hated himself so much, he just wanted to have a baby, even just one baby would be nice. He’d always wanted a big family and then when he met Wonshik during their freshman year of college, he knew that this person was alpha he was going to have a family with. He loved Wonshik from the moment he saw him at a party. Wonshik had looked after him, they’d mated and Taekwoon had been on suppressants throughout college – they hadn’t wanted to get pregnant – but Taekwoon wondered if he could have just not taken the suppressants that he’d had to buy. 

He wiped his eyes and freshened up to make it look like he hadn’t been crying. He walked back into the school to finish his lunch break, lying about having had to make a call. He ate quietly, Hakyeon was eating some sort of super food combination he used to justify giving into his cake cravings. Taekwoon watched the other – he was pretty sure that his best friend was having the worlds easiest pregnancy. 

Taekwoon finished his work day and went home, he started cooking because Wonshik was going to be home late. He looked over when he heard Wonshik coming in, and coming over and giving Taekwon a slow kiss. Taekwoon could tell by the way Wonshik was looking at him that he just knew about the crying in car incident. “We can keep trying.” He said quietly. 

“I don’t know Wonshik.” Taekwoon said softly, “We have so much sex and we still can’t conceive.” Wonshik nodded, kissing Taekwoon again slowly. 

“We can practice our baby making skills.” He said with a little smirk, pulling the others hips against him. He rolled his hips, kissing Taekwoon a little harder. The omega gasped into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wonshik and kissing him back. He was lifted onto the counter and Wonshik was kissing him harder. He loved the other man, and maybe they would be able to conceive. Wonshik pulled the others thighs sharply, Taekwoon’s legs open with Wonshik between them, Taekwoon was pulled so he was pressed right against Wonshik. Wonshik kissed at Taekwoon’s neck, as the omega pulled at the alpha’s shirt trying to get him undressed quickly. He loved Wonshik’s body and he knew the other loved his but there was always a desperation between them, something he’d thought would die down as they got older, but it seemed that no matter how old they got they still couldn’t wait to tear each other’s clothes off. 

When they were naked Wonshik had bent Taekwoon over the counter, and was slowly kissing down his spine, teasing his entrance that was wet with slick. Taekwoon whining at the teasing as Wonshik was barely pushing his fingers in. He could feel the alpha smirking against his skin when he asked the other to give him more. Wonshik kissed the base of the others spine as he pushed his fingers into the other fully. Taekwoon gasped out, giving Wonshik a little moan. He rolled his hips back, against the other’s fingers. 

Wonshik liked to tease, which annoyed Taekwoon most of the time, he just wanted to get to it. Taekwoon whined when Wonshik pulled his fingers out, then moved, getting on his knees and Taekwoon cried out when he felt the others mouth around him, he pressed his hips back against the others mouth as he felt the other’s tongue penetrate him. Wonshik’s hands either side of his thighs, as he got in deeper. Taekwoon kept his hands gripped on the counter, closing his eyes tightly. 

Wonshik got up again and moved to push his cock into the other, Taekwoon cried out when the other filled him and moved, not giving him much time to adjust. Taekwoon was rocking against the other as they moved together. Wonshik held the others hips as they moved, their moans filling the room. Taekwoon had his eyes closed, face resting on his arms as he lent over the counter. Wonshik was moving harder into him and Taekwoon was getting louder and louder. 

Wonshik’s knot was swelling, and Taekwoon was crying out a little harder. He groaned feeling the other swelling, stretching him. He cried out, releasing on the counter as Wonshik’s knot locked in him, holding them still and together, Wonshik released into the other with a low groan. Taekwoon whined a little panting as he came down. Wonshik kissed the back of the others shoulder gently. “I love you.” Wonshik said quietly. When Wonshik’s knot went down they pulled apart and went to clean up. Taekwoon came back out and they ate together. 

That night they were curled up on the sofa together, Wonshik pressing a soft kiss to the top of the others head. Taekwoon sighed as they rested there, “I know today has been hard for you.” He said quietly. “But I’m proud of you Taekwoon. It breaks both of our hearts when the test is negative – but our time will come and we will have a family. I just know we will.” 

“Wonshik, can we, not talk about it? My best friend is accidentally pregnant. Do you know how much that hurts? I feel like the only omega who can’t have a baby. All I want is a baby, a family with you. You’d be an amazing daddy – and I want us to have that. But right now we don’t and I just want to leave it.” Taekwoon didn’t want to admit it but he felt like he was broken, he was starting to want to give up. He had never been able to get pregnant – and it had been so long that it didn’t make any statistical sense that he still wasn’t a father. He wanted a baby so badly but it was just the one thing 

“Ok.We don’t have to talk about it.” Wonshik said kissing the others cheek again. That night Taekwoon lay in his alpha’s arms, listening to Wonshik’s sleeping breaths. He took a small breath, he wished that they could have a child. He knew that they were both ready – they’d been ready for years. Taekwoon knew that if he couldn’t conceive that Wonshik would still be with him. He knew they’d eventually stop trying and start the process for an adoption, they’d talked about adoption before, when Taekwoon had told him that he didn’t want to go through his entire life and never have children.

His next heat came and went, and he’d taken another pregnancy test. It was negative again. Taekwoon lay in their bed, he’d called in sick to work and Wonshik had been out on a business trip. He curled up in the bed, lying on the others side of the bed, inhaling the smell of his alpha. He cried until he fell asleep, he was woken up by Wonshik shaking him awake. “Baby?” He asked quietly. “Are you sick?” He said stroking the others hair, Taekwoon shook his head. 

“I’m not pregnant again.” He said quietly. 

“It’s ok.” Wonshik said softly, kissing the others cheek. “It just wasn’t time.” 

“I want to go to the fertility doctor.” He said quietly. “I can’t keep doing this Wonshik, it’s been years and I can’t keep hoping we can do it naturally. Clearly we can’t do it naturally.” Wonshik nodded, kissing Taekwoon’s lips gently. 

“Ok, we’ll book an appointment and we’ll go. We’ll do whatever it takes.” He said softly. “I can’t do this either Taekwoon, I see you like this every time. I love you but you being this destroyed every month just is not working for me.” 

Taekwoon nodded, and Wonshik left to go shower and cook for them both. Taekwoon ate and then went back to bed, ignoring Wonshik’s worried comments. He didn’t care about the other’s comments. He just wanted to go to bed. He ended up shifting away from the other when Wonshik had gotten into bed. “Don’t” Taekwoon said quietly, “Just don’t touch me.” 

“Ok.” Wonshik said quietly, turning away from Taekwoon. The next morning was a little awkward, Taekwoon had dressed and then left, taking breakfast with him, avoiding talking to his alpha. Wonshik had texted him, but Taekwoon didn’t reply. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with it. He just wanted to go to work. He knew that he was just angry with himself for not having gotten pregnant. He was sat with his coffee, Hakyeon next to him with another superfood smoothie. 

“You smell different.” Taekwoon narrowed his eyes. “It’s not the baby before you say that.” 

“I saw him again last night… my neighbour.” Hakyeon blushed a little. 

“I thought you hadn’t told him about the pup.” Taekwoon said, people who knew Hakyeon could see the changes in the others body. “I mean it’s a tiny tiny bump, but to smell that much like him, you have to at least have slept in the same bed.” 

Hakyeon blushed a little. “I wore my shirt the whole time. He didn’t look.” He looked down. “I can’t tell him about the baby.” 

“You are going to have to, he lives in your apartment block – and you can’t just stop dating him for months… and you told me you were keeping the baby, so then how would you do that.” Taekwoon said quietly. “Have you told the alpha who fathered them yet?” 

“I like him, Taekwoon, I really like him. I want him to be my mate. But what if he’s disgusted when he finds out about the baby. I didn’t tell him at the start because we were just having dinner together sometimes and then we fell deeper into this.” He sighed. “and then he knotted me last night, and the pregnancy had me really sensitive to it.” 

Taekwoon raised a brow. “Mhm, things I don’t need to know.” He said with a small laugh. “But Hakyeon, your baby is going to come and if he can’t love this baby then he doesn’t deserve to be in your life. Once you have the baby you’re gonna have to tell everyone you date for the rest of your life.” He was a little frustrated, the other was acting like his baby was a hinderance. 

“I was telling you for when you get pregnant.” He said softly, “I know you and Wonshik never keep your hands off of each other.” Hakyeon noted Taekwoon’s expression, “Taek, is something wrong?” 

“I’m not pregnant.” He said quietly. “Again,” Hakyeon reach over and gave the others knee a soft squeeze. “We’re going to go see a fertility doctor.” He didn’t want Hakyeon to feel sorry for him. “But I don’t feel… Look, I don’t… I feel like our relationship will be over if I can’t have a baby. We talked about adoption, but I know it would always be there between us.” 

“Taek, you know he loves you, even if you don’t have a baby.” He said giving him another squeeze, “but you’re going to get pregnant.” 

“I’ve really lost hope.” He said quietly. “When I did the last test, I’m just done.” Taekwoon took a sip of his coffee. “I want to stop trying.” He could feel the tears welling in his eyes, “but how do I tell Wonshik that? How do I tell him that I want to stop trying to start a family with him.” 

“Taek.” Hakyeon said quietly. “You want to give up on having children?” 

Taekwoon nodded, “I can’t do it Hakyeon, every month when I get my pre-heat I want to die. When it’s late I feel elated, then the tests kill me, every time.” Taekwoon sighed, “I just can’t do it anymore, I need our life to just be normal. We just can fuck and I’ll have heats and it will just be ok.” He rationalised. 

“Then why see the fertility doctor?” 

“For him… I know he’s going to want to keep going. Keep trying.” Taekwoon sighed, “I also know that he will try to talk me out of giving up.” 

“You need to tell him” Hakyeon said softly, “He’s your alpha, he’ll be able to feel that the choice is better for both of you.” 

It had taken him a month, another failed test, to finally get the courage to tell Wonshik what he had been feeling. He just wanted to make their lives easier, he wanted to stop worrying, he didn’t want to cry every single month. Taekwoon wasn’t sure if the other was going to be ok with it all but he was nervous. He knew Wonshik could sense the nerves. Wonshik took a small breath, as he walked over and gave the other a slow kiss. Taekwoon looked at Wonshik. “I’m sorry.” Taekwoon mumbled, giving the other another few soft kisses. “I need to talk to you.” He mumbled kissing the other, and holding him against him, this wasn’t talking but he wanted this. He wrapped his arms around the others neck. He laughed feeling Wonshik pick him up and carry him to the bed. Taekwoon landed on his back and looked up at the man, quite often they had sex where ever they were, they had had sex in every room in this apartment and in their previous apartments, they’d even had sex in a room in their college library. But, Taekwoon knew that when Wonshik brought him to the bed, that it meant that he was going to take good care of him. 

They slowly stripped each other, Wonshik taking his time kissing over every inch of Taekwoon’s skin that he could get. The omega closed his eyes tightly and let out a small gasp when the other took his nipple into his mouth. Wonshik gave it a small suck, before pressing his tongue flat against the others nipple to elicit a moan. Taekwoon stroked both of their cocks together as the other left soft kisses and little bites against the omega’s skin. 

Wonshik moved Taekwoon onto his back and slowly started opening the other up. Wonshik was gentle and Taekwoon could feel the other’s pheromones, he could literally feel the others love for him. He cried out when the other hit his prostate, he gave he other a small smile. Wonshik leaned down and kissed the other slowly as he pushed in. “I love you.” Wonshik said quietly as he started moving inside the other. Taekwoon moaned with almost every thrust, holding onto the other’s arms. 

Taekwoon held the other, moans getting higher, he closed his eyes and arched his head back. His arms moved to pull Wonshik down to kiss him, one hand in the others hair and other around his shoulders as they moved together. He cried out the others name when he came and Wonshik came shortly after, moaning against the others skin. He moved to lie next to the other and gave him a little smile. “I love you” Wonshik said again, kissing Taekwoon again. 

Taekwoon felt guilty, “Wonshik, did you book the fertility doctor?” He asked quietly. 

“Not yet.” He said stroking the others cheek, “I didn’t want to book it so close to us having another negative.” 

“I don’t want to go.” Taekwoon said quietly, and Wonshik nodded, “I want to stop trying to have kids. I can’t keep going through this.” 

Wonshik looked at the man, and Taekwoon could feel the distress through the bond they had. “Oh. So are we going back to suppressants and condoms?” He said quietly. Taekwoon looked at his partner, this was a bad idea. “So just because it’s still not happened… we haven’t even tried everything yet.” 

“I don’t want to have babies made in a test tube! I don’t want to go and be tested for months to work out why we can’t just have a fucking baby like everyone else.” 

“And you want to give up on us!” 

“No! I just can’t do it Wonshik! I’m fucking destroyed every month. I want to die every single month when I don’t get pregnant. You don’t understand what it’s like.” 

“It hurts me too when we don’t conceive. I want our baby. I want it all.” He said with a little growl. “So don’t say you’re the only one who hurts about this issue.” He moved getting up and pulling clothing on. “Fuck, Taekwoon, we said we were going to keep trying for our family.” 

“Wonshik. I’m not saying no forever, I’m not even saying I’ll go back on suppressants. I just want to relax, I want to stop worrying about when my heat is, I don’t want to know when I’m supposed to be fertile. I just want to live.” He said softly, pleading with the other to understand him. “You’re not listening to me. I just want to stop focussing on us having a baby.” 

“I’m going to Hongbin’s.” Wonshik said before turning to leave, slamming the door on his way out. Taekwoon was left in the bed crying. He could feel that Wonshik was blocking the bond they shared so Taekwoon couldn’t feel Wonshik’s emotions – although the blocking gave him a good hint. Taekwoon didn’t care if the other could feel how distressed he was – he hoped he could. 

Taekwoon woke up alone, he was still being blocked from Wonshik’s emotions. He checked his phone and no text from Wonshik. He texted the other and got ready. He arrived at work and Hakyeon was sat there, staring at his phone. “What’s up?” Taekwoon said sitting down with his coffee. 

“I didn’t realise that your partner is best friends with my boyfriend and he accidentally told him I was pregnant.” He took a breath. “It’s really hurt you, my pregnancy?” He asked and looked at Taekwoon with sad eyes. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“No, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon said quietly. “I just was jealous, you weren’t even trying and you’re pregnant, plus you’re like the greatest pregnant person ever. You’re literally glowing. Every maternity product should ask you to model.” He said with a little laugh. “What did Hongbin say, about your baby?” 

“He just wanted to know who the father was.” Hakyeon said quietly. “He then wanted me to tell the alpha and I sent him a text, and now I’m waiting for a reply.” 

“You texted him. _by the way I’m nearly 6 months pregnant_?” Taekwoon rolled his eyes. 

“No. I told him I need to see him.” Hakyeon moved one hand resting on the small bump. “Oh god, what if he wants to mate me?” 

“Tell him no.” Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon. “He’s going to ask why you didn’t tell him.” 

“He was a one night stand.” Hakyeon said quietly. “He was gorgeous but it was a mistake.” Hakyeon then rubbed the baby bump. “But don’t worry, cupcake, you aren’t a mistake. Your daddy just had too many drinks and your dad is handsome. I love you, and your dad will love you and Hongbin will love you. You’re going to be very loved.” Taekwoon smiled at Hakyeon, “Their dad is a college student. It’s why I never told you.” 

“He’s young.” 

“He’s doing a masters.” He added. “Or a PhD. Honestly Taekwoon I was drunk and I woke up in his bed and I knew as an educator he was too young.” He looked at the other and teared up a little. “I know I am older – and Hongbin has a stable job and can look after a kid.” He wiped his eyes. “I didn’t tell the babies dad because he is still in education – I know he can’t support us and I don’t want to ruin his life.” 

“Hakyeon, this baby will not ruin his life, it’s not ruining your life” 

“I have a job Taekwoon, I can afford a kid. I can’t wait to see where it’s going with Hongbin, it’s been months and he’s been texting me since last night asking about the baby. He wants to make sure they’re ok. I think he could sense them before but just never mentioned it” Hakyeon sighed. “And I can’t ask their dad to do anything for them, I know their dad probably has plans and wants to travel or something.”

“Well now he has a lil’pup.” Taekwoon said softly. “You call the kid cupcake right? Well cupcake is now in his life forever. But if he’s too much of a kid to be a man and look after them then it’s his loss and one day cupcake will ask and you can tell them. If they grow up without him, they’ll still have Hongbin and me and you.” Taekwoon took a breath, “and if Wonshik ever forgives me, him too.” 

“You will get through this together.” He said quietly. “Wonshik is just mad now. He just needs to process it all.” 

“I’m not asking him to put a condom back on. I’m just gonna drink coffee and eat what I want and not have a fertile window tracker on my phone. I just want to relax and just enjoy our life together. The fact I haven’t conceived hangs over me when we’re together.” Taekwoon sighed, “I’m not giving up on having a baby, I just want to relax a little. I need a break before we go and see a fertility doctor.” 

“You need to tell him that. Exactly like that. Tell him that it’s not a stop, it’s just a pause.” Hakyeon said, “Do you want to come with me to Hongbin’s place? Wonshik said he was gonna stay for a while. Which was annoying – because honestly I wasn’t just over there to eat dinner and honestly after he accepted the baby I was so ready to ride him.” 

“Oh my god Hakyeon.” Taekwoon laughed a little, “I’m so glad you want to help me so you can get laid.” 

“Trust me when you get pregnant you’ll understand how good it feels to have a knot.” He said with a smile. 

Surprising Wonshik at his best friend’s place had not been something Taekwoon had ever done or even thought he was going to have to do. He liked to think that they were adults, but apparently not. He looked at his alpha, Hakyeon had pulled Hongbin with him out of the apartment and into his own to give them space. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Taekwoon said and sat down on the chair facing Wonshik, who was looking at him like he was transparent. “You’re really just going to do this?” He said with an eye-roll. “Thank God I’m not pregnant if you’re going to act like a child.” 

“And you’re being an adult.” Wonshik bit back. 

“I wanted to tell you, I wanted to fucking explain,” He sighed. “I want a kid, Shikkie, you know that. You can check out bond if you want, but you know I want a baby more than anything. Our life has become having a baby, without me being pregnant. All we think about it getting pregnant. I just want to relax. I don’t want a fertility alarm on my phone.” Taekwoon sighed, “It’s not stopping trying, we’re still going to have unprotected sex. The only thing that will change is that I’m not going to try to track my heat – tracking my heat doesn’t work anyway, it’s really irregular and it just makes us get excited for nothing.” 

“Taekwoon,” 

“Shikkie, I just need a little break. We can start doing the whole fertility thing in a few months when I feel better. I just need to think about our life even without a little one.”


	2. Chapter 2

Taekwoon had gotten the call one afternoon, he had rushed to the hospital to find Hakyeon already in labour. It was common for another omega to come help while the another was in labour and Taekwoon had known in advance that Hakyeon was going to want him as part of his baby’s delivery into the world as his siblings live in a different province in Korea and Taekwoon was his best friend. What was unusual was the fact that there were two alphas. Taekwoon moved to stand by Hakyeon’s head and gently stroked his hair, pressing a cool compress to the man’s forehead. Hakyeon had decided in advance he was not going to take anything for the pain – and Taekwoon thought he was insane. 

Hakyeon groaned and clenched his jaw when a contraction hit. Taekwoon could see that Hongbin was trying to manipulate the pheromones around them, wanting to reduce the pain that his partner was in. Hakyeon was holding Hyuk’s hand squeezing it. “Hyuk why didn’t you fucking wrap it up?” He said between gritted teeth, followed by a string of expletives. Hongbin had gone to sit down on a chair provided in the room – it was Hyuk’s child after all. Taekwoon offered him a small look but Hongbin didn’t say anything and didn’t come back to hold the others hand. Hakyeon dealt with the pain as best as he could, Taekwoon thought the other actually did pretty good at coping with the pain. Taekwoon had met Hyuk a few times before and he liked him – but he was always impressed with how the man was stepping up for his child. 

It was hours later that Hakyeon was finally ready to push and all three of them were stood around the bed, encouraging and praising Hakyeon. Eventually Hakyeon got to the point where he was in tears. “I can’t do it.” He said tears streaming down his cheeks and Taekwoon shook his head. Hongbin was gently stroking the omegas hair, trying to encourage Hakyeon. Taekwoon couldn’t let Hakyeon give up now, he needed to do this, he could do this. 

“Hakyeon, you can do this, your baby needs you to push ok? Cupcake is going to come soon, they just need help.” Hakyeon nodded and bore down for the next contraction. He gave birth to a little girl very shortly after. They put her on his chest and he held her as Hyuk cut the cord. The doctors took the little girl away to do tests and Hyuk and Hongbin left – it was usual, part of the alpha bonding with children included being around them constantly. This was why they had another omega in the room. Taekwoon gently, cleaned the other up, Hakyeon was tired but fighting it, he wanted to see his daughter again before he closed his eyes. 

“Her name is Han Sohyun.” Hakyeon said with a small smile. “She’s perfect. I just need to see her again.” Taekwoon nodded and not long after Hyuk brought the little girl in. Hakyeon held her and kissed over the little one’s face. It made Taekwoon envious, but when his eyes met Hongbin’s he felt the envy of another person. He hoped Hongbin wasn’t going to go back on his word that it was ok that Hakyeon had gotten pregnant before they met. 

When Taekwoon got home it was night, he smiled when he saw Wonshik who’d waited up for him. They embraced and Taekwoon burst into tears against Wonshik. “It was so hard, the baby is so cute and she’s Hakyeon’s and he’s a daddy.” He just cried into the others chest, holding onto him for as long as he could before they both went to bed together. Taekwoon closed his eyes that night, yearning for a child in a way he hadn’t for a very long time. 

He was disappointed but not surprised when he felt his heat kicking in one morning. He nudged Wonshik awake. “Baby…” He said, nudging Wonshik again. “Shik, I swear if you don’t wake up.” He was going to cry if Wonshik didn’t wake up – he had to go to work today and he was going to see Hakyeon after, he needed his heat sated and then he needed to smell of the other. He just had to get all of this done. He needed to get his partner awake, “Shik,” he said, moving to pinch the other. Wonshik woke up, he was still very obviously sleepy. 

“What?” he said with a little mumble, Taekwoon waited a little bit while Wonshik worked out why the other had woken him up. “Oh- I didn’t know.” He stopped, they never really knew, Taekwoon wasn’t regular, but it was _now_ and he did not have time to just sit here and talk. Wonshik had pulled the other into a kiss, Taekwoon whimpered a little against the kiss. Taekwoon was always extra sensitive when he was in his heat. 

“We don’t have much time Shikkie” He kissed the other man harder, moving to straddle him. Wonshik was pulled to sit up, holding Taekwoon’s back to pull him close. Taekwoon let out a little sound, Wonshik’s hand squeezing the others ass. Taekwoon shifted against the other. “Let me ride you.” He purred, moving again so he was sat against the other, rolling his hip slowly. Taekwoon had never been quite so glad that they’d both fallen asleep naked. “I love you.” Taekwoon breathed out. 

Wonshik rolled his eyes, “You love me because your slick is literally all over my legs.” He kissed the other and helped him move so Taekwoon could penetrate himself on Wonshik’s cock. Taekwoon kissed the alphas lips gently as he started to move on his cock. Taekwoon rolled his hips hard as he cried out against the alpha. 

Taekwoon kept going moving hard on the alpha. Wonshik held the omega’s hip with one hand, running a hand down Taekwoon’s back with the other. Taekwoon cried out louder, moving faster against Wonshik. He wanted to get off, and this was really getting too much for him. He knew they didn’t have time and the heat was making all of this so much harder for him to keep from finishing. He kept going as they both got closer to their climax. 

Taekwoon held Wonshik against him as he came over both of their stomachs. He cried out the others name and kept moving until the alpha filled him too. Taekwoon held onto the man as they came down from the high. They shared slow kisses as they did so. Taekwoon got up and went to shower before going to get dressed. He kissed Wonshik quickly and then left for work. 

Taekwoon smiled when he saw Hakyeon. Hakyeon was finally back at work from his maternity leave. Hakyeon looked good – Taekwoon had been surprised that Hakyeon lost his baby weight so quickly. Hakyeon was sat in the staff room and was drinking a coffee, he handed one to Taekwoon and they sat down together. “I feel so bad, I miss Sohyun so much.” He looked at the other, “but she’s with Hyuk.” He looked down at the mug and then back at Taekwoon. 

“What’s that face?” Taekwoon said softly. “Your little girl is a couple of months old, she’s ok without her daddy for a few hours.” 

“It’s not that. Hongbin, he’s moved in to help me and because we mated. But I don’t think he’s happy.” Hakyeon took a sip of his drink. “I mean, he’s happy with me and he’s so good with Sohyun.” 

“Hyuk is the problem.” Taekwoon said softly. 

“He can sense when Hyuk’s been to our home, he can feel Sohyun being with her biological father in their bond and he’s finding it hard that Hyuk is really trying to be a part of his daughter’s life.” Hakyeon sighed, “he regrets telling me to tell Hyuk – I never would have done it.” 

“You were so scared.” Taekwoon said gently. “But I’m glad he encouraged you to do it.” 

“I think he will never be get used to it. I love Hongbin, I really do and I can see how much he loves Sohyun, but his problem with Hyuk is always going to be in our lives. He’s her biological father – I know, I shouldn’t have had a one-night stand, but I did and I got pregnant. I told Hyuk and expected him to not want anything to do with her, I gave him the option to not be in her life if he didn’t want to be. I was ok, I had a mate – and I am strong enough to be a single dad.” Hakyeon took a sip of his drink. “But Hyuk wanted this, he’s only as involved as he wants to be and he wants to be this involved.” 

“He’s a good father.” Taekwoon smiled, giving the other a small smile. “You were drunk and still picked a great guy to father a kid with.” Hakyeon eyed Taekwoon and then looked down. 

“If I’d just waited a few months, I’d still be pregnant, but it would be Hongbin’s and it would make sense.” He looked at his coffee. “God, she’s so beautiful Taekwoon, I can’t regret her – she’s perfection but what if Hongbin kills Hyuk or something.” 

“Hakyeon, he will get used to it.” He said quietly, “I promise, just let him adjust. When your heats come back it will be very different. He’s never got to experience your heat, and when he does, it changes a relationship. Wonshik has always been a protective alpha, but for our beginning years of our relationship I was suppressing my heat and when we decided that I was going to come off he pills.” He blushed a little, he remembered his first heat with Wonshik, “our first heat together was intense. But it changed him, he relaxed a little. He knew we were bonded together, or something.” He blushed harder. “He still gets more comfortable with me being around alpha’s once we’ve shared a heat.” 

“Oh... yeah my heats are gonna come back.” He flushed. “and I have a mate now.” Taekwoon nodded at Hakyeon. “I just… hope he’s ok wearing something. I cannot get pregnant again. I need a break. I want to forget the whole birth thing.” 

“I heard that the hormones after make you forget the pain.” 

“Oh no, I don’t remember how much it hurt giving birth exactly. But it hurt for a while after, I was just tender and sore. Hongbin was so good, I ached so much, and he just dealt with me complaining.” He smiled at Taekwoon. “And your mate will look after you so good when you two start that family of yours.” Hakyeon took a little sip. “Thank you for being with me for the birth.” 

Taekwoon just nodded and gave the others hand a small squeeze. It was strange, Hakyeon had been the greatest pregnant person in the history of anyone ever being pregnant and he had lost all the baby weight so fast – he had literally been the poster child for a perfect pregnancy but now here he was struggling with the relationship he had with the two alpha’s in his life. Taekwoon knew that Hakyeon would do anything for his daughter but he worried about how it was going to go with Hongbin but he wanted to believe that the alpha would be able to put it all behind him. 

Taekwoon answered the door and saw Hakyeon and Hongbin, and little Sohyun, she was about six months old and he took her into his arms quickly. “My baby girl.” He said, kissing over the top of her head. “I didn’t know we were babysitting today.” He looked at Hakyeon and Hakyeon flushed a little. 

“Hand her to Wonshik and let’s go talk.” Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon into his bedroom. “My heat is going to start – and I did online research and it’s supposed to be a lot more intense than even your first heat so I need someone to look after her until Hongbin and I sort that out.” He blushed. “And I didn’t think going to Hyuk was a good idea plus when I texted him he told me that he had work to do.” Taekwoon nodded. 

“Ok, We’ll take her.” Taekwoon laughed. 

“Also, have you taken a pregnancy test recently?” 

“No. Why?” 

“When was your last heat?” 

“Like two months ago.” 

“Take a test.” Hakyeon said quietly. “Maybe not now. But I really want you to take a test.” He nodded getting up. 

“Why? Do I look fat?” Taekwoon mumbled, he wasn’t pregnant. He would have noticed something if he was. Wouldn’t he? He got up and watched Hakyeon leaving with his partner. It was on his mind, the idea of maybe taking a test. Surely Hakyeon would have had a reason for suggesting it, he wouldn’t tell him to just do a test if he was sure Taekwoon wasn’t pregnant. 

Taekwoon looked up from what he was cooking to see Wonshik lying on his back on the sofa with Sohyun lying on his chest babbling happily to the alpha. He ached, he wanted this so much, he wanted them to have a little one. He imagined them looking after them and having these cute moments, illuminating the stress of trying to raise a child. Taekwoon came over and took a photo. “Hakyeon is going to love this. You two are so cute.” 

“Mhm, Sohyun has his skin tone.” Wonshik said quietly. “I think it’s really pretty, I mean I thought Hyuk’s colouring would have lightened her.” Taekwoon sat on a chair across from them. “But I can’t work out who she’s going to look more like.” 

“Hakyeon has pretty sisters.” Taekwoon said looking at the baby. “But I’m sure Hyuk’s sister is pretty too.” 

“My sister is pretty and so are yours. We’d have a pretty girl. I hope. Especially if she looked like you.” Wonshik smiled. “You’d love another little girl to play with, or maybe a boy?” He said to the baby who just babbled back to him. 

“Hakyeon told me he thinks I should take a test.” 

“You should.” Wonshik said not looking over at Taekwoon. “I know your heat is nearly 3months late, and you smell different, I’m sure I’ve been more protective, and you’ve been sick quite a few days recently.” Wonshik said, playing with the child. Taekwoon glared a little at Wonshik. 

“You’ve thought this and didn’t think to ask me to take a pregnancy test?” 

“Mhm, I didn’t want to ask you to take a test and be wrong.” Wonshik said looking over at Taekwoon. “I couldn’t be the one to hurt you.” Taekwoon felt bad, they’d gotten to the point where Wonshik had been afraid to tell him that he could sense something different about him. Taekwoon just nodded and stood up.

“I’ll do the test after Hakyeon picks Sohyun back up – We can’t give her the attention she needs while we’re doing a test or after regardless of the result.” 

After Hongbin had picked Sohyun up Taekwoon took the test and sat in the bathroom anxiously awaiting the result. Wonshik was sat on the floor of the bathroom watching the test as well. Taekwoon’s anxious shaking was driving him insane but he knew the other just needed to get his nerves out. When the test result came though Taekwoon burst into tears and Wonshik instantly moved holding the other man. “It’s ok.” He said quietly. “It’s ok.” He whispered against the others head, kissing the top of omega’s head. 

“I’m pregnant.” Taekwoon breathed out, still crying. “I’m pregnant. I’m going to have a baby. We’re going to be parents. We’re having a baby.” He held the test for Wonshik to see and held onto the alpha. They kissed desperately, excited to finally get the news they’d been hoping for. Taekwoon paused, “I drank two weeks ago, we got drunk. I’ve been drinking coffee this whole time.” He said hand moving to cover his stomach. “What if I’ve already ruined it?” 

“Taek, please. You’re allowed to drink one coffee a day. You didn’t know you were pregnant.” He said softly, trying to calm him down. “And one time drinking won’t do anything.” 

“How can you be sure? What if I’ve given them foetal alcohol syndrome.” 

“You have to drink a lot more than we did Taekwoon, you don’t drink much before you get tipsy. We did not get drunk two weeks ago, you got tipsy and then felt sick so we came home.” Wonshik pressed a soft kiss to the others cheek. “Don’t worry about it, the baby is going to be fine.” He said softly, “our little one just wants you to calm down and from today we won’t drink any coffee or alcohol – I’ll stop with you.” Wonshik said with a smile. “It’s me and you, and our little one, we’re in this together.” 

Taekwoon nodded, “I just don’t want to mess this up.” He was quiet, Wonshik knew the other was overthinking but they’d had a long time to think about being pregnant and what could happen. “I already know I’m not going to be like Hakyeon, he was glowing the whole time. Everyone’s been asking me if I’m sick because I look that bad. I’m already doing bad.” 

“No. Just because Hakyeon looked different during his pregnancy doesn’t mean that you’re wrong.” Wonshik kissed Taekwoon’s cheek. “Our pup is different. Your pregnancy is different.” Wonshik took Taekwoon into their living room and got him a drink, he gave the man a soft kiss. “I’ll call our doctor so we can have it all confirmed and everything and have a little check up on our pup.” He said, giving Taekwoon another kiss. “Please stop worrying about it. It doesn’t matter, one or two drinks over the whole three months, is ok. We can ask the doctor if you’re still worried.” 

“If I’ve hurt them. I’ll never forgive myself.” Taekwoon said quietly. “We have been trying so hard for so long and if I’ve gone and ruined it…” 

“Taekwoon, please stop.” Wonshik said wrapping an arm around him and pressing a gentle kiss to the others cheek. “Please go easy on yourself. We didn’t know.” He tentatively moved his hand over the others lower abdomen. “our little one just really wants you to stop being so hard on yourself and wants you to relax a little. They love you. I love you.” He said softly, he kissed the other again. “Please Taekwoon, you can’t spend your pregnancy worried you’re doing it wrong.” Taekwoon still looked like he was on the brink of tears. “Taek, this pregnancy is unique. You can’t compare yourself to others.” 

“Shik, my sisters and Hakyeon were all so much better at being pregnant. I didn’t even know I was pregnant, and it’s been almost 3 months since I had a heat.” He shut his eyes, trying to prevent himself from crying. “This is supposed to be what my body does.” 

Wonshik sighed, “I wish you were happy.” Wonshik kissed Taekwoon and then got up, he went into the kitchen and started cooking. Taekwoon was sat on the sofa, curled up on himself, resting his head on his knees. He knew it was crazy to spend his time worried that he was going to mess it up, but he couldn’t turn his brain off. 

The appointment at the doctor was good, they did a sonogram and both the alpha and the omega cried listening to their little one’s heartbeat. Taekwoon asked and found out that he had probably not done any damage to the baby while he’d been drinking. Taekwoon couldn’t believe it was finally happening, he was pregnant and this was his baby, it was going to happen. 

Months passed and Taekwoon was starting to show, he was sat in the staff room, drinking a fruit smoothie, Hakyeon giving him a little smile. “They’re getting big, aren’t they?” He teased. “Did you find out the gender?” 

Taekwoon nodded, “We wanted to set up their nursery, and get clothing and all that. Plus Wonshik was dying to know.” He blushed a little, “It’s a little girl. We’re having a girl.” He said with a bright smile. “Our daughter, we don’t have a name for her yet. I think if we didn’t have the gender Wonshik would be crazy by now if we hadn’t found out what she was going to be.” 

“Sanghyuk wanted to know.” Hakyeon sighed a little, “but we had picked a boys and a girls name before I gave birth so we knew we were gonna have one of two names.” He took a small sip of his coffee. “We’ve hit a problem planning Sohyun’s first birthday.” He looked down at his hands. 

“What do you mean?” Taekwoon said quietly, there were still a few months until Sohyun’s birthday. 

“Sanghyuk has a partner.” Hakyeon said quietly. Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not jealous, I’m happy with my mate, but Sohyunnie is involved – she is his daughter too.” 

“So you don’t like the omega? Are they pregnant? I mean I know Hongbin wants to start trying to expand your family,” Taekwoon sighed, at least that was something he didn’t have to worry about. He was pregnant with his true mate, rubbing over his bump thinking about the love the little one was going to come into. “You should give them a chance.” 

“Do you remember how I picked you and Shik to be Sohyun’s god-parent and Hyuk picked his omega noona and an alpha friend?” Taekwoon nodded, unsure of where this was going. “He’s with the alpha. He has been since shortly after our one-night stand. Jaehwan, is his name and sure he’s nice and everything, but it’s not… right.” 

“Hakyeon!” Taekwoon looked at him, “that is something I never thought I’d hear you say.”

“No, Taek, it’s not… It’s just Jaehwan being in her life as her dad’s partner and then one day Hyuk or Jaehwan meet their mate, I mean the fall out of that would affect Sohyun. She’ll have a bond with both of them.” He looked down, “And another alpha being around is stressing Hongbin out.” 

“Have you given Jaehwan a chance?” He looked at Hakyeon, “I mean he might be amazing, I’m sure that Hyuk picked someone amazing. I mean they’ve been together over a year, and Jaehwan stayed with him while you were pregnant and accepting being kept apart from that life. He endured a lot for the relationship.” 

“I just don’t want Sohyun to get hurt.” Hakyeon said quietly, “Also we only found out about the relationship because they were having a fight when I went to drop Sohyun off.” 

“What were they fighting about?” 

“Sohyun.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Jaehwan was upset that Hyuk hadn’t told me about him, because he didn’t want to be some dirty secret.” Hakyeon sighed, “and when he opened the door I could see Jaehwan had been crying, and Hyuk introduced Jaehwan as his partner but Jaehwan still looked upset.” Hakyeon sighed, “if it’s volatile how can I feel comfortable with my daughter being around that.” 

“Hakyeon, you’re over thinking this. What if Hyuk is with Jaehwan for the rest of their lives? They won’t have kids together because they can’t and you know even if they did Hyuk is going to dote on your daughter. He’s so in love with Sohyun. She’s his world.” 

“Yeah, I should trust her dad, he wouldn’t hurt her. God, I’ve probably really hurt him because I said I didn’t know if we’d invite Jaehwan.” 

Taekwoon got home, he was seven months pregnant and his clothes were tight. He got in and unfastened his pants, he moved to sit on the sofa, hand rubbing over the bump. He smiled at the little kick from the baby. “Mhm Princess, daddy is normally here by now.” He huffed a little, checking his phone and smiling when he saw the message from his partner explaining he was going to be late because he was picking up the crib. Taekwoon didn’t remember falling asleep, but he was woken by Wonshik gently shaking him awake. Taekwoon kissed Wonshik quickly. “We missed you.” He mumbled sleepily. 

Wonshik laughed a little. “I missed you both too. Our beautiful little girl is going to have a beautiful room. I’ve set the crib up for her. Let’s go have a look.” He said with a small laugh. They both went to the nursery and Taekwoon burst into tears, it wasn’t fully finished yet but it was so beautiful. He wouldn’t wait to have their baby here, in his arms and in this room sleeping. They held each other, happily looking at the room. “Once we pick a name, I’ll put it on the wall.” Wonshik smiled, one hand on the bump. 

That night when they were lying in bed Taekwoon was looking at Wonshik. “How about Seoyeon?” Wonshik nodded a little, “Or Hayoon?” Taekwoon sighed when Wonshik crinkled his nose. He moved to bring the others focus away from what he was reading to him by giving him a kiss. “Baby, we need to pick our princesses name.”

“Minseo?” Wonshik said after thinking and Taekwoon smiled brightly. 

“She kicked.” He breathed out, pulling Wonshik’s hand to the bump. “Do you like Minseo, Princess?” He smiled when he got another kick. “I think that was a yes.” He smiled so wide it hurt. Pregnancy was hard for him, he’d spent it almost always exhausted, he’d had multiple embarrassing situations because of it and he was pretty sure he wasn’t glowing. Hakyeon had acted like sex and pregnancy was amazing and clearly it was for Hakyeon but shortly after he started showing Taekwoon found it a little uncomfortable because of the pressure. But knowing that at the end of all of this, they would have a little girl, he didn’t care about everything that sucked to do with his pregnancy. He got to keep his little girl safe and he felt her moving and growing inside him, and that was the best feeling that he’d ever had. 

At Sohyun’s first birthday party Taekwoon was over eight months pregnant, it was uncomfortable and he just wanted Minseo to come, he was so ready to hold her in his arms. The little girl looked so happy, hair tied up in two cute bunches. Sohyun had Hakyeon’s skin tone and looked a lot like him, but her mouth was undeniably Hyuk’s. Hyuk had brought his boyfriend, the alpha, Jaehwan looked nice, and they seemed to be happy together. It was an interesting sight to see Hyuk and Hongbin interacting, Hyuk holding his little girl in his arms while Hongbin talked. 

It was Hakyeon who held the girl as it came to blowing out her candles, Sohyun was starting to get a little tired and fussy. It wasn’t long after that Hakyeon put her down for a nap, Taekwoon made his excuses and left. He was uncomfortable and being dressed and having to mingle was difficult. Later that night Taekwoon couldn’t sleep. 

“Do you think that we’re going to be good parents?” Taekwoon asked, “I mean Sohyun has four amazing parents. Are we going to be as good as them?” 

Wonshik laughed a little, “of course we’re going to be as good. Our baby is gonna be so loved and we’re going to do our best which is all that can be asked for.” 

It was only a few weeks after that Taekwoon went into labour. He was just sat with Wonshik cooking, and planning somethings for their little girl. “Shik… Baby, it’s time.” He said with a nervous laugh. Taekwoon then called Hakyeon, he had to give him time to sort out someone to look after Sohyun if Hongbin was coming. 

Taekwoon was taken to a room and he was just resting, waiting for the time to come. He was happy that Wonshik never left his side, not even for a second. Hakyeon arrived, and came straight to Taekwoon’s side, gently soothing him. Taekwoon cried out as the contractions got stronger, Wonshik tried to calm him down, Taekwoon just glared at him. “You did this to me.” He growled a little. Wonshik nodded, mumbling a little apology. Hakyeon just smiled at them both. 

“Shik, can you go get us some damp cloths,” Hakyeon offered and Wonshik nodded, he knew that Hakyeon was sending him out because Taekwoon just needed a break from his alpha. Hakyeon gently eased Taekwoon through the rest of the contraction and then Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon, “I know, he will get the cloths and be right back. You’re doing really good Taekwoon. Your little girl is getting ready to come.” 

“I need him.” Taekwoon said quietly. Hakyeon just nodded, stroking Taekwoon’s hair. Wonshik came back in, with the towels. He took Taekwoon’s hand again and gave him a quick kiss to the lips. 

“I love you sweetheart.” Wonshik said quietly. “No matter what you say today that’s ok. It’s ok if you curse me out. I won’t take any of it personally, and you can’t be worse than Hakyeon.” Wonshik teased. Taekwoon laughed a little, and Wonshik felt his heart swell, he loved seeing that smile. He knew they could get through it together. 

It was hours later and Taekwoon was still struggling, Wonshik was starting to get worried as the doctors were throwing around the idea of c-section. Taekwoon was on the brink of tears as they came back in to see if he was ready yet. “She’s in distress.” The doctor said quietly. “We need to get her out.” 

After that everything went quickly, Taekwoon looked at Wonshik the whole time, he couldn’t see because of the panel but he felt the pressure leaving him and Wonshik was handed the little girl after she had been cleaned. He held her and moved to show her to Taekwoon. “Look how pretty she is? You did so good. She’s so beautiful Taekwoon.” Taekwoon nodded, he was crying looking at her. They let them hold her while Taekwoon was stitched but after took her to be checked. Wonshik was reluctant to leave but he had to be with their daughter. 

Hakyeon was waiting for him, gently helping the other, cleaning his face and helping him get comfortable. Taekwoon looked like he was going to cry. “Taek, what’s wrong? Your little girl is gonna be brought back soon. Your mate and your little princess are gonna be back. I know it’s hard.” 

“I couldn’t give birth to her properly.” Taekwoon said quietly, he looked away from Hakyeon. “I could barely get pregnant and I couldn’t even give birth right. I struggled my whole pregnancy.” 

“Taekwoon, there is nothing wrong with giving birth the way you did. She came into this world safely and it was just unlucky for you that she couldn’t do it. It’s ok. She just couldn’t come that way. She’s ok.” 

Taekwoon nodded and closed his eyes, he felt exhausted and he could feel the dull pain despite his painkillers. “I need her to come back.” He mumbled, Hakyeon gently reassuring him. “It’s been a long time.” 

“I thought it was a lifetime too when I was waiting for them to bring Sohyun back.” He smiled, and then stroked Taekwoon’s hair. “Was she pretty?” 

“She was beautiful. Sorry but she’s the most beautiful little girl I ever saw.” Taekwoon opened his eyes to give him a teasing smile. “I love her. I felt that love hit me so hard when I saw her and she was in Shik’s arms and I couldn’t believe it.” 

Hakyeon nodded, stroking the others hair. “I’m sure she’s gorgeous. Sohyunnie will love having a little girl to be friends with. They’re gonna be best friends.” 

“Where is she?” He looked at Hakyeon, “It’s been forever.” 

“Shh, she’s coming, Wonshik probably is just sneaking in extra cuddles.” He said watching the other carefully. “If it helps I had to leave Sohyun with Jaehwan. It’s the first time he’s got her alone.” 

“What?” Taekwoon said, intrigued, mind off of his daughter for a second. 

“Hongbin is in the lobby, and Hyuk was in the library working on his thesis paper, but Jaehwan is good with her. I’ve seen the pictures and video’s on Hyuk’s social media but it was a bit nerve-wrecking to hand her over to him, alone for the first time.” Hakyeon sighed a little, “But Hyuk was going to be home in a couple of hours, he never passes up time with her. But I know Jaehwan is good at being with her, so it’s ok.” 

“Are you sure?” Taekwoon mumbled. 

“Yes.” Hakyeon smiled softly, “You’ll understand when you need a babysitter. It’s just difficult to leave your baby with someone new, alone, for the first time.” 

Wonshik came back in, without the girl, and Taekwoon looked at him horrified. “Where is Minseo?” He asked, on the brink of tears. “Where is she?” 

“They have put her on a machine to help her breathe.” Wonshik moved to the bed quickly, holding the others hand and using his pheromones to try to calm him down. “They just think she has asthma. Ok? It’s not that bad, she just needs a little helping hand and we’re gonna spend the first part of her life obsessed with her breathing.” Wonshik laughed a little, kissing the back of the others hand. “They said they’ll bring her in or bring you to her. Ok? We’re going to get her in your arms as soon as we can.” 

It was only a couple of hours later that Minseo was brought into the room. Wonshik woke Taekwoon up, and gently placed the girl in his arms. Taekwoon burst into tears, holding his little girl in his arms. This was his baby, finally he’d gotten what they’d always dreamed of a child of their own to love and raise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first part of my series blooming, which will cover multiple stories from the different couples established here. So please look out for the other stories :D


End file.
